dimension N for Not Normal
by mastalisa
Summary: Hey It's my first story. Naruto. It's an Itachi story. Akatsuki. It starts out with Naruto... You'll find out. Ps, Gaara will also come up later
1. sasuke screw you

**Hey, this is my first story on fanfiction. Please leave comments. XD Also, I do not own any of the characters, but I wish i did...**

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal day. I was in Book Off, reading a Naruto book. It was the part where Kakuzu was getting killed by Kakashi. <em>Kakashi is just awesome. Only the Akatsuki are a whole lot better than him.<em> I wandered aimlessly, wondering how much was it. I prayed to god that I _really_ wanted the book. Naruto was just _awesome._

_Dear God,_

_I really want the book. Naruto is so awesome. You know what? I wish I was a shinobi. _

_If you're there, please do something. I'm really broke._

_Amen_

Now I wish God was busy. But when I opened my eyes, It was the same exact place where Kakuzu was being killed. Except no one was here, and I was a kid

O.o

Where was I? It was so familiar, that's when I saw the book. It was still in my hands. The same setting.

God was really alive.

Screw it.

I started panicking. If I was in this world, I had no home, no place to go, no idea of where I was. _Why did god make me come here? Oh wait, I wanted to be a shinobi... _I was screwed. I started praying again. Yes. To _God._ Now I knew he was there.

_Dear God,_

_Now I don't want the book, I want to be back on Planet Earth._

_Please send help._

_Amen_

I opened my eyes. Guess what?

God was busy.

Except Sasuke was now in front of me. Yes Sasuke Uchiha. Grrrrrr. _Okay God. Why SASUKE? He's my least favorite character, He's so self centered, and Naruto is way better than him. _Yes. I know. Sorry fan girls.

"Hey! Can you direct me to Konoha?" I asked.

"... Hn" He replied.

He pisses me off "I asked a question." I grumbled.

"... Hn"

"FUCK YOU BASTARD! Where is Naruto then?" I screamed. I just got so pissed. Yes I know. I'm a bad person.

He had a kunai at my throat "I am not a bastard. Do Not Ever Say That." Whoah. He can control his fury. *

I blinked. "You better get away" I rasped.

He glared. "Why should I?"

I blinked again. Not able to answer. _Damn Him. He IS a bastard! _I realized his face. He was really young.

This must be the first book. Or something.

"No really-where is Konoha-I'm lost." I stammered.

"...Hn." I wish I had a Kunai. But He must've said to follow him cuz he turned around and started walking.

I followed.

* * *

><p>"... Nice House" from the bottom of my heart<p>

"... Hn" Smack him. smack him. smack him. I didn't. I'm so proud of myself.

I sighed. "Umm, can I got ot the Hokage? I have a few... questions for... him." I muttered. I needed to know something. I needed a teacher. I needed a guide.

I needed help. Oh god.

Sasuke was silent. I just noticed.

"... I never saw you around. Are you new?" Thanks for _just_ noticing.

"Yes I am. Want to know where I come from? It's a totally normal, different place then here. But I'm totally cool... Sort of..." I blabbered. _Oh god, Lisa, SHUT UP!_

I saw Sasuke just dozing. ... Screw him. Smack him. smack-SMACK.

"... Hn." Sasuke was awake now. rubbing the side of his face.

_Say it hurts. Come ON!_ I wanted to hurt him. He was pissing the hell out of me.

"... I'll take you to the Hokage then. Just promise to never smack me." I stared at him. That'll be one hard promise to keep.

"umm, I don't think so. Maybe...?" I murmured.

He smirked. "...Hn!" ... Did he just snort? God.

I scowled at him.

This is gonna be hard.


	2. Yay, Kakashi

**Okay, this is the second chapter. I know not many people read this, but if you do, please review! PS, check my other story,**

**Magic, Yes its real.**

**Thank XD**

* * *

><p>I swear Sasuke is screwing around with me. 5 times I asked "Are you sure this is the right way?" Guess what my replies were?<p>

"... Hn"

I swear it's really annoying.

Now I know what to say to annoying people.

Hn. Isn't it hilarious? Hehhehheh...

"...Hn?" Sasuke. I must've been laughing out loud... And yes, Sasuke just asked a question...

"... Hn!" I snapped. I did it. I have Uchiha blood. Hehhehhehheh...

Oh God.

to my surprise, sasuke was chuckling. He was getting nice... Not really, but maybe a little. _Oh really. He's still ego centered. _Hehhehhehheh...

im gonna die soon. At least Sasuke didn't mind...

He grinned and... dissapeared. What the-?Oh look, the hokage's place...

_But even if I die, I will never thank Sasuke_ I thought, defiantly while I walked into the Hokage's office. _And if I did, I'd do it fan girl type. Let's see you try to fend that off... _hehheh... There I am at it again.

Sarutobi looked up. He seemed much kinder face to face. "Yes?..." He murmured. Then he automatically frowned. "I don't know you an intruder? Our field has not detected someone come in..." He muttered.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, I don't come from this world." I stammered. He raised his eyebrow.

"Go on..."

"I don't know. I picked up a copy of Naruto, and started reading it in Book Off, you know, I read all the books that came out. ANd I was up to the part where Kakuzu died, you know by Kakashi, and I was wondering how much the book was, so I..." Yes, I know, I babble way too much if I get on a topic.

When I finished, Sarutobi was still staring at me. THen he cleared his throat.

"So am I mistaken that I think you know the future?" He murmured. I nodded. I did.

He thought for a while. Then he sighed, and wrote something on a piece of paper, and attached it to a bird perched on his windowsill. "Give this to Kakashi." He said. Whoah, Kakashi? I was gonna meet Kakashi? I am so awesome. I'm even better than my friend Nelson who thinks he's the best at Naruto. So what if you have the headbands? I get to meet Kakashi! hehhehhehhehheh...

Wierd stares...

Suddendly I feel a presence. I wonder how I can feel it. Oh yeah, I have chakra now.

Kakashi looked as awesome as ever. So cool, so stoic, so observant, he's awesome. Besides the akatsuki of course (minus Tobi. Tobi is just plain Yuck.)

Kakashi looked me up and down. I could feel him. I turned around.

Wait where is he? I feel his chakra...

Oh. It's up there. I look up. Kakashi is staring at me, obviously startled that I found where he was. Sarutobi was startled too. " How, how can- you..." He stuttered.

I blushed. How did I? I had no idea. I guess my chakra was just powerful? I shook my head for [No Clue]

Sarutobi smiled warmly. "Kakashi will be you cell leader if you can pass the test." He said kindly."

Oh yeah, I was gonna ace it. See Nelson? I get a headband too!

There I'm at it again

They looked confused, but quickly covered it up.

"Lisa, Show me your doppeldangers."

I stared at him. Open mouthed. I don't know no hand signs or jutsus.

I'll just imagine... I thought hard about how I looked. and-

POOF

Exact replica. I'm awesome are'nt I?

I smiled and she also smiled at me. We high fived.

Crap. Kakashi was staring at me. Sarutobi's mouth was agape. I bet they never saw someone do it without hand signs or such. I smiled. And I pretty much aced everything just by thinking about it. Everything was so easy.

I'm awesome are'nt I?


End file.
